From My Chains I Shall Be Set Free
by Misha-Criss-Colfer
Summary: Hourglass Door trilogy! If you haven't read book one and two, you probably shouldn't read this, but YOU TOTALLY CAN! The setting is the basement of the burnt down Dungeon. I guess this is if Abby didn't go through the portal to save the river of time!
1. From My Chains I Shall Be Set Free

***Disclaimer*-I do not own The Hourglass Door Trilogy, Lisa Mangum does so...**

From My Chains I Shall Be Set Free…

"One day, Abigail Beatrice Edmunds, we will be rid of Zo. I swear it," Dante said in earnest.

"You say that, but how? He's already taken Valerie from me. Not to mention my family's in ruins! He even killed V! How can we possibly compete with such a monster?"

I didn't get an answer. Instead, he crushed my lips with his in a very passionate kiss. As my arms slid up to loop around his neck, I wondered if he was trying to distracting me or just really wanted to kiss me. Either way, I didn't care.

He pulled away, always too soon, "Haven't you ever heard 'Love conquers all'? Together, Abby, we can do anything!"

"I love you, Dante, so much!" I said, hugging him close.

"As I love you. Besides, we do have an advantage on Zo…" he trailed off, making me question.

Alright, I'll humor him. "And what might that be?"

"Four against two. Majority rules, right?" His beautiful mouth curved into a smile. I couldn't help but grin at him. Especially with his captivating lips so close to mine. My hands, still around his neck, slowly pulled his face back down to mine for just a sweet little kiss.

"Ahem," a deeper voice coming from the bottom of the Dungeon's basement staircase called our attention away from each other.

"Orlando," Dante greeted Leo, I mean Orlando, with a grim expression.

"We have a situation," Leo continued.

"What kind of 'situation'? Has something else happened? Is someone hurt?" I asked worriedly.

Leo shook his head and said, "Nothing of the sort, Abby. We just don't have a source of shelter at the moment and I think we'll need one unless we plan on sleeping here."

"I'm sure Nat could come pick us up and take us to a motel or something? Or we could see if my mom is at home?"

Dante looked confused, "Would your mother let complete strangers stay in your house?"

"No! I mean we could stay there if she's _not_ at home."

"Just to be on the safe side, let's just go to the motel. Abby, go upstairs and call Natalie. I need to speak to Dante in private for a moment," Leo said, steering me towards the stairs before I could protest.

"Alrighty, then…" I left the brothers to their talk and pulled out my phone.

**(a/n: So should I continue into Leo/Orlando and Dante's conversation? Review and let me know!)**


	2. A Conversation I'd Rather Not Have

_**(**__**a/n**__**): Hey! I finally decided to write some more! I've been reading TONS lately so… I figured I had read enough to update on something to feel better about myself so this is what I'm doing while I write this: I am in the floor of my upstairs bedroom at my mother's house. It stinks in here because Mom got tired of Marly complaining it was cold. (The heater hasn't been on in a whole year, if you catch my drift…) I have had three needles in my arms today so if this isn't good blame the drugs!**_

_**Summary: It's pretty much what Leo/Orlando and Dante need to discuss… And also I really didn't say but I guess this is if Zo didn't cut Dante's eyes and he can totally see! Also, I noticed some grammatical errors in the first chapter… SORRY! The last chapter was Abby's POV and this one is Dante's so… yeah.**_

_**Disclaimer: Remind me again why we are required to have these? Is the name of the site not clear enough? Anyways, the characters aren't mine…**_

_**A Discussion That I'd Rather Not Have**_

"_**Why didn't you tell me? Didn't you think I deserved to know?" I was still in shock over finding out who Leo really was. **_

_**He looked as if I had hit him in the stomach,"Of course I thought you deserved to know! But can you really blame me for what I hid from you? You were struggling enough with the transition through the door!"**_

_**I thought for a moment, considering. Maybe he was only being a good brother, as I should be also. He's never done anything, but protect me.**_

"_**Dante?"**_

_**I look up to the doorway to see **_**mio****Angelo**_**standing at the edge of the top step.**_

"_**Yes, Love?"**_

_**She looked guilty, with a tinge of sadness, "I'm sorry, I interrupted. Never mind."**_

"_**No it's fine. We're done here. What is it?" I said while staring at my brother.**_

"_**Um, Nat's on the way. She says there's a Motel 6 a few miles from here…" Abby was frowning, still feeling guilty.**_

"_**Great! We'll get to planning once we get there," Orlando answered her, looking anywhere but at me.**_

_**Then I followed my brother upstairs to wait for Natalie to arrive… We didn't speak for the entire drive…**_

_**(**__**a/n**__**): Shortness, I know! But if you push the little review button down at the bottom of the page I might write some more… In the words of my dark side, "HIT THE REVIEW BUTTON!" Yes, I'm a freak but at least I admit it!**_


End file.
